When you least expect it
by gonnalovetoday
Summary: “I’m glad you came up. I wanted to meet you before I had to go back, but, I might come here again. Who knows, I may appear when you least expect it.” Rikette
1. Riku's POV

Riku's POV

*~*~*~*~*

There I was, sitting on top of a clock tower, stalking some girl I didn't even know. But I _wanted _ to know her.

Maybe she was the reason why I hated Roxas so much. Well, hate is too strong a word. Maybe she's the reason why I _disliked _ Roxas so much. Because he had her and didn't care. He didn't know what he had. She's soo…. Wonderful. When I would keep an eye on Roxas for Diz, I would mostly be watching her. She was smart, funny, calm, and caring…. Everything I wished I had. And Roxas barely noticed that. When he forgot his memories, he got a second chance in Twilight Town. When I forgot mine, I was forced to work for the Organization.

I watched her all morning, willing her to look up and she me, but at the same time hoping that she wouldn't. I mean, what would she think if she did? "Oh, why is that strange boy staring at me?" But still… She's amazing. I've never felt this way around a girl before, especially one I don't even know. With Namine, I protected her because it was my job, but, around her, she felt like more or a sister to me. Kairi is Sora's girl, always was. She was basically my sister, even though I did have a tiny crush on her for a while before any of the mess with the darkness happened.

But now there was this girl, THE girl, the one I wanted to be with.

Olette.

She had no clue that I was in love with her.

Or that I was watching her.

Around noon, her friends, the one who wore too much camouflage, and the one who was always taking pictures, met her. They bought sea-salt ice cream, and began walking towards something.

The clock tower.

Where I was sitting.

I wouldn't be able to climb down, not without meeting them on the way. I wouldn't be able to jump off like I'd done when fighting Roxas, because that would be too obvious, and no normal person should be able to survive that. The only option was to hide.

I hid in a dark alcove behind where they would sit.

I heard them coming up the hidden stairwell to the top, the one that only maintenance workers were supposed to know about, but everyone knew about anyway. "I swear Hayner, I thought I saw something up here." She said. My heart stopped. In the fuzzy computer videos, her voice had been watered-down, and more static. Here, her voice was vibrant, and full of life. It was beautiful, but, most of all, it was REAL. I crouched down where I was standing, still watching them. They walked out the edge, and sat down.

She was right in front of me.

She was so close.

I could touch her hair.

I could hear her breathe.

I could smell her tangerine-scent

Olette.

I reached my arm out to stroke her silky, bark-colored hair, but caught myself just in time and quickly pulled my arm back into the dark of my alcove. "See Olette? No one here. You need you eyes checked." The camouflage boy said.

"I still think I saw something…." I could almost HEAR the furrow in her brow. All I wanted was to tell her that there was nothing wrong with her or her beautiful jade eyes, that I _was_ up here, and she _wasn't _seeing things.

"It's okay. We all think we see things sometimes, Olette." The one with the camera said.

"But I really thought that I- Do you guys hear that?" She asked, worriedly.

"What?" The two boys said in unison.

"It sounds like someone is… Breathing. Behind us." She said. _Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!! _ I cursed in my head. I hadn't realized that my breathing was so loud. I quieted down, and, for once, I hoped that the camouflage boy would come up with some stupid reason for why she could hear my breathing.

"It's probably just a cat or something." The boy said. _YES! _ I silently cheered. "But," He continued, _What? No! No "Buts"! _I thought frantically. I felt my heart rate increase. "I can check it out for you if it'll make you feel better." I heard his footsteps before I saw him. If I had worn my old black cloak from the organization or something, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have seen me, but, in my everyday clothes, I stuck out like a sore thumb. _Time to disappear… _I thought. It would be just seconds before he got to me, which meant that was how much time I had to get out of there. The clock tower wasn't that much taller than other things I had jumped off of, and I had done those while fighting. I could make it. I was sure of it.

"Happy, Olette?" He said, still walking over. _One…. Two …. _ I counted slowly in my head. I rolled up on the balls of my feet to spring.

"I'm want to look too." She said, stopping my count and my heart. I relaxed my position. I heard a gentle shuffle as she stood up right in front of me, but I was too far in the shadows to see anymore than the outline of her body or anyone else's.

"Hey, might as well make it a party." The other boy said, and I heard him stand to join the two who were already up. I heard their feet as they all took a small step closer to my hiding place.

"See, nothing there." The more arrogant one said. "I told you that you were just hearing things."

"Olette, Hayner's right, I don't think there's anything here." The other said more compassionately. I revised my plan, and restarted my count. _One…. Two….. _I rolled up on the balls of my feet again, ready to jump.

"I think I see something!" She said, noticing my shift in position. She moved right in front of my hiding place and leaned in to take a closer look.

_Perfect…._ I thought, grinning. "THREE!!!!" I said aloud. I sprang from my hiding place, and landed right in front of Olette, with inches to spare, knocking her off balance. I grabbed her so she wouldn't fall, then swung her around so that her back was to the clock tower and mine was to the empty air. I kissed her square on the lips, lingering for a moment. Then I let her go, and dove headlong off of the building.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yes. Filling a couple of plot holes. Well, not really, mostly just filling in how Riku sort of knows Olette. =\ BUT, in a way, it helps my sadistic purposes behind writing these! Going to be 3 parts, 4 tops. R&R, because I love hearing what you write! Even if it's mean, I still love seeing how low your self esteem is that you have to rip on a crack pairing fanfic written by a teenage girl you don't even know. =D like I said, sadistic teen.


	2. Olette's POV

Olette's POV

*~*~*~*~*

I saw him jump. I was in shock, I didn't know what to do.

He was falling headfirst down to the ground beneath the clock tower.

Hayner and pence were yelling something, but I couldn't move.

I was frozen where he had put me before he jumped. My lips tingled, and I traced them lightly with my fingers. _He kissed me..._ I thought. _Who was he? _ I watched him, still falling, but suddenly, he twisted his body in the air so that his feet were towards the ground instead of his head. He braced his knees for impact, landed quietly and ran off into the shadows.

At that moment my trance broke. I ran for the stairs, and was down them in less than a minute. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to find him, but I knew this town better than anyone else, so I ran in the same direction he did. I saw a glint of silver as I turned a corner, and realized that there was no way he could avoid going through the Sandlot. I, on the other hand, knew a shortcut there. It would only shave about 15 seconds off my time, but that would be enough. I ran through an alley, and then jumped off a ledge that put me right at the edge of the sandlot.

I saw him entering about ten meters away from me, and we both stopped dead in out tracks.

I was staring right into his bright, aquamarine eyes.

"Hey, you!" I yelled, but my voice broke.

"Yes?" he said in a voice like velvet. He walked over to me slowly, but unwaveringly.

"How did- Why were- Who are you?" I asked, a flood of questions filling my head.

"Name's Riku." He said, reaching me at my edge of the Sandlot. "And you're Olette."

"How do you know-" He put his hand up to silence me before I could finish my question.

"Long story short, I've been watching you for a while."

"Like a stalker?" I choked out, suddenly afraid.

"Not quite, but, in laymen's terms, I guess stalker could be the right word." He said, looking thoughtful, but with a devilish light in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked, unsure what he would say.

"Because, you're….. Interesting. Different from everyone else I've ever met, in a good way." He said, a crooked smile finding it's way to his lips. "Of course, technically, this is the first time we've ever met."

"Why were you hiding?" I asked, still puzzled.

"Because. I wanted to see you. That wasn't exactly the first time I've watched you from the Clock Tower. Just the first time you came up while I was there." He shrugged. "I'm glad you came up. I wanted to meet you before I had to go back, but, I might come back. Who knows, I may appear when you least expect it." An evil grin crossed face.

"Wait, go back where?"

"To work. If you think your world stays so peaceful just because you're lucky, you're wrong. Some of us get the fun job of fighting heartless to save the innocent." He smirked. He looked at a watch on his wrist. "Well, that's all the time I have for 20 questions today. I'll let you get your other 14 questions in some other time. Like I said, when you least expect it." He flashed his evil grin again, and turned and ran towards the train station.

_When I least expect it……_

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yes, when she least expects it. =D I know. Not so great. But the only way to get better is practice, right? Get ready, because is about to get FLOODED with my practice, by means of RIKETTE! Because I love this couple. And I'm a stalker. Omg, just like Riku!


	3. Olette

Olette's POV

*~*~*~*~*

I went home.

I went to sleep.

I dreamed of him.

The boy, the one who had kissed me.

My first kiss, with this mysterious boy.

All I knew was his name.

Riku.

I woke up.

I waited.

Hayner and Pence confirmed my suspicions, that, yes, a tall, muscular, silver haired boy had kissed me and then jumped off the Clock Tower. They asked me what had happened after I left, if I had found him, and why he was hiding. I told them that all I had found out was that his name was Riku. I decided to leave out the stalker part.

We got ice cream.

I waited.

We practiced for "Struggle!".

I waited.

I went to sleep.

I dreamed of him.

And then the cycle repeated.

Why did he have such a hold over me? I barely knew him.

But, nonetheless, I would see a flash of silver, or aquamarine in a crowd, and get excited.

But the cycle continued for what seemed like years, even though it was only a week or so.

I finally got to the point where I realized that he wasn't coming back, and no amount of waiting would bring him here.

I was walking home from the Sandlot, after "Struggle!" practice, and decided to take the alley way where I had chased Riku an eternity ago.

**(A/N: A little overdramatic there, huh Olette?)** I retraced my steps, the last connection I had to him. I got all the way to the base of the Clock tower, and decided to go to the top. It took me about 2 minutes to climb the spiral staircase to the top, and when I opened the door, the vast, yet sleepy city of Twilight Town waited below me. I walked to where I usually sit, stayed standing and looked around the Town.

I heard a rustling sound behind me, but didn't turn. Suddenly, an all too familiar voice yelled "THREE!" behind me. There was a loud thump right behind me, and I was knocked off balance. I would have fallen down, except two arms locked around me in a vise-like grip, and kept me balanced on the ledge.

I felt hair brush over my shoulder, and something pressed against the side of my head. "Like I said, when you least expect it…." A voice whispered into my ear, giving me goose bumps.

The arms suddenly swung me around, and I felt my feet lift off the ground.

Then we were falling.

I shut my eyes.

I waited for the pain of the crash.

Instead, I felt a gentle thump, like sitting down on a bed.

I realized that we were on the ground, and moving. I kept my eyes shut, knowing what I would see, and not wanting to wake up from my delusional little daydream. He stopped, and gave me a little shake.

"Are you asleep?" The velvet voice asked. I opened one eye at a time, making sure that he wouldn't disappear as soon as I opened them.

"I'm fine." I said, still in shock. I mean, seriously, I _did _ just fall off a clock tower, even if Riku was holding me. I looked around and realized that we were at the sandlot.

"So…" He said, putting me down on a bench. "Do you want your other 14 questions now?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Sure. Why not?" I said, smiling.

"I don't know why not. And there goes question 14." He said, grinning.

"What? How does that count?" I said, slightly annoyed, but jokingly.

"Well, you asked me 'Why not?' and I told you. And there goes 13." He said, laughing.

I looked at him square in the eye, and said, straight-faced, "Do you do this often?"

"Nope, but this is funny! Oh, and that was 12!" He said, still laughing.

"ARGH! Why can't I stop?" **(A/N: maybe because you have a lazy-ass author who didn't feel like thinking of 14 questions. =P)** I put my face in my hands.

"I don't know, but this is fun!" He looked like he was fall off the bench because of how hard he was laughing. "Oh, and that means you only have 10 questions left."

"I m NOT wasting anymore questions. So, Riku, where do you come from?" I asked.

It took him a minute to stop laughing and answer. "Destiny Island. It's in a different world, technically. I live there with my two best friends, Kairi and Sora."

"I know Kairi and Sora! They came here once, looking for each other, and this other person, but I can't remember his name…. Wait a sec, was it you?" I asked, wide eyed, with a realization sweeping over me.

He smiled and nodded his head. "The one and only. Oh, and you only have eight questions left."

I shrugged. I actually planned that one. "So, why me? Aren't there other people who you could stalk, of watch, or whatever? And yes, those were questions eight and seven, I know."

"We've talked about this already. You interest me. Always calm, caring, fun…. You're just, well, special. And while yes, there are other people who I could watch, I would rather watch you. There are some other reasons, but you couldn't even BEGIN to understand them. It involves things that are really complicated, but I might tell you someday, when I think you can take it."

"So there's going to be a 'someday' for us?"

"Well, assuming you don't get a restraining order against me for 'stalking', I see no reason for there not to be a someday. And besides, I only watch you when you're out on the street. It's not like I watch you at home. Just in public, where anyone can do the same. Except, I just happen to do mine from the top of the clock tower." He shrugged. "But, a 'someday' for us is riding on one question that I have for you. Olette, will you go out with me?" He asked, taking one of my hands.

I started to nod and say, "Ye-"

"OLETTE?!?" I heard two surprised voices say from the entrance of the sandlot. Apparently Riku and I hadn't noticed Hayner and Pence, who were watching our little show.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who jumped off of the clock tower?" Hayner asked with an accusing point.

"Umm… Yeah." Riku said.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! Do you think that you could teach me to do that?" Pence asked.

"Well, it's not exactly something you can learn. But, I guess I could try…." Riku replied.

"Hey, can I learn, too?" Hayner asked.

"Sure." Riku shrugged.

"Awesome! Hey, do you want to get ice-cream with us?" Hayner asked.

"Umm…. I guess I could." Riku said looking at me and grinning. "Olette, are you coming?"

I looked from Riku to my friends who were watching us and wondering what they walked in on. "Oh, of course." I smiled.

"LET'S GO!" Hayner yelled. He started to run towards our favorite ice-cream shop.

"So, like I was saying, yes. I'd love to." I said once we were standing.

"Great. But, I hope you realize that your friend's questions count towards your total twenty. Which means, you only have one left."

"Not fair! But, I think I have the perfect question." I said. Pence and Hayner were already at the shop buying the ice-cream, but Riku and I were walking behind them, taking our sweet time. The afternoon was nice, with a cool breeze offsetting the summer heat. It was the perfect setting. While we were still out of Hayner and Pence's earshot, I stopped walking and grabbed Riku's shoulder, forcing him to stop and face me.

"Riku." I said seriously, releasing his shoulder. "I know that we haven't exactly formally known each other long, but, Riku, do you love me?"

He stared down at me through his bangs, with an thoughtful, but caring look in his eyes. A warm smile spread across his face, and suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me. Before I knew it, he had pressed his lips to mine, in a much warmer, more passionate kiss than our first one, when he jumped off of a building afterwards. The best part about this kiss was that it was _longer, since _he didn't have to make an escape afterward. I didn't want it to end, but he pulled away, and then I remembered Hayner and Pence. Riku had seen them out of the corner of his eye, and he was looking at them, me still in his arms. Their eyes were wide, and if their jaws had dropped anymore, they would have hit the ground. I blushed as Riku released me from his grip.

"Okay then…" Pence said as he handed me my ice-cream. Hayner handed Riku the one for him, and then started walking away.

"Yeah, well, uhh, I just remembered, that, uh, I have to… Clean my room! Yeah, so, I'll just ya'know, leave you two alone." Hayner winked at me, making me blush, and then dragged Pence with him. "Come on Pence, you get to help." Before Pence could argue, Hayner elbowed him in the side and they disappeared around the corner.

"So, how about we go back to the clock tower?" Riku asked.

"Sure, but you never answered my question." I said blushing.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "It thought that _that_ was answer enough. Well, in any case, yes Olette, I love you." Hey dropped his ice cream and pulled me into an alley, wrapping his arms around me warmly. His lips pressed to mine, less gently than before, but with more fire behind the kiss. I let go of my ice cream and threw my arms around him, kissing him eagerly back, and savoring our little moment of perfection.

*~*~*~*~*

Wow, Olette is overdramatic, isn't she? But hey, I guess it's my fault for writing her that way. So, I might do another from Riku's POV, but I think that writing another chapter might ruin the nice little ending I have here. NOTE: It won't be classified as "Complete" until I get some feedback, or ideas for the next chapter. I might do one with a time skip, though. Anyway, R&R please!


End file.
